This invention relates to an information providing system and method, an information processing apparatus and method, a display apparatus and method and a program, and more particularly to an information providing system and method, an information processing apparatus and method, a display apparatus and method and a program which allow provision of information conforming to liking of a user to the user.
Usually, when a user purchases a commodity, the user goes to a selling agent in which commodities are presented for sales, actually accesses the commodities there and purchases those commodities which the user wants to acquire.
As a service on the selling agent side in such an instance as just described, for example, a service of specifying the position of the user in the selling agent through an access point and allowing a portable information terminal possessed by the user to display details of commodities near to the position of the user has been proposed.
Further, an information transmitting system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-85494 wherein a radio tag is used as a medium for information and an advertisement or a guide in a local area is transmitted to a user.
The information transmitting system, however, is disadvantageous in that, since the selling agent side cannot know a taste or liking of a user, it is difficult to provide information conforming to the taste or liking of the user.
The information transmitting system further has a problem in that the selling agent side cannot provide information for reliably supporting the act of the user of choosing commodities from among commodities actually existing in the selling agent either.